This invention relates generally to a filtering apparatus, and more specifically to a modified container useful for servicing particularly automobile air conditioning systems and preferrably for use in siphoning off its refrigerant and contained lubricant, or for adding lubricant back into the system.
Numerous styles of filtering apparatuses are available in the art, as shown particularly in prior patents, but primarily for use as a means for cleaning associated apparatuses, such as oil filters, or the like. For example, such is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Logue, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,892, wherein a filter cleaning apparatus comprising a compartmentalized container having a tubular member therein is disclosed. Similar types of devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Butler, No. 2,919,704, Galusha, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,456, and the U.S. Pat. to Thompson, No. 3,044,475. In addition, other United States patents showing reservoir type devices for collecting fluids are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Dick, No. 3,216,429, Bousky, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,149, and Heaney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,654.
The current invention, while incorporating some of the structure of related prior art devices of this category, does present a combination of elements that are associated in a somewhat different structural relationship, and in addition, functions primarily as a collector of air conditioning lubricants, while allowing the discharge of its escaping refrigerant gases. Thus, while there may be a slight similarity of structural means, when comparing the prior art with the current invention, their operations and obtained results are significantly different.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a container that is useful for both collecting lubricants being released in conjunction with a refrigerant from an air conditioning system, and particularly from the automobile, and, one that can be also used as a reservoir for delivering lubricant back into such a system during its recharging.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rather uniquely compacted air conditioning servicing apparatus that is constructed to function in a fail safe manner for processing of the lubricant and refrigerant normally used in conjunction with such an air conditioner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container for use for servicing an air conditioner, particularly for an automobile, that possesses adequate controls for assuring its appropriate usage and functioning during application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cannister that is conveniently calibrated and contains suitable gauge means that can assist mechanics when recharging particularly an automobile air conditioner.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an air conditioning evacuation cannister that incorporates connecting means, in the form of an attaching magnet, that is useful for stabilizing the cannister during its application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an air conditioning servicing container that incorporates filter means within its upward segment, so that the refrigerant gases can be conveniently and easily vented to the atmosphere while its lubricant is desirably collected.
Another object of this invention is to provide an air conditioning servicing apparatus that can be quickly attached to the air conditioner being serviced within a minimum of time and with little mechanical manipulation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning servicing apparatus that includes various filtering means that can be periodically checked to determine the possibility of contamination within the air conditioning system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cannister that is useful for collecting and recycling an air condition lubricant back into its system.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.